The present Invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Gaura plant, botanically known as Gaura lindheimeri, and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name Nugauwhite.
The new Gaura is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Cobbitty, New South Wales, Australia. The objective of the breeding program is to create new compact and freely-branching Gauras with upright plant habit, numerous flowers and attractive flower coloration.
The new Gaura originated from a cross-pollination made by the Inventor in December, 1998 of a proprietary selection of Gaura lindheimeri identified as code number X98.1.2, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with a proprietary selection of Gaura lindheimeri identified as code number X98.1.1, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Gaura was selected as a single plant from the resulting progeny of the cross-pollination by the Inventor in December, 2000 in an controlled environment in Cobbitty, New South Wales, Australia.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by terminal cuttings in a controlled environment in Cobbitty, New South Wales, Australia since December, 2000, has shown that the unique features of this new Gaura are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.